Life of a Clone
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Batman and Superman have discovered that Cadmus has relocated and built a new base. They find out that they have managed to keep hidden another clone, so Batman gives the Team a mission to 'save' this new clone that has been recently discovered. Who is this mysterious female clone?


Life of a Clone

OoOoO

Chapter One: The Mission

OoOoO

The team gathered in front of the screen, listening to what Batman said. Another mission. Conner blinked, his eyes widening when Batman said something about Cadmus.

He quickly looked up to the Hero, staring intently as Batman explained the mission.

"Superman and I have found out that Cadmus has been hiding something, another clone."

"Of who?" Kid Flash stared, scratching his head.

"We're not quite sure, but most likely of Superman." Batman's gaze shifted to Conner, then turned back to face everyone. "I want you to infiltrate the new Cadmus building, which was recently built a short while ago, and find and take this new clone." Batman ordered, turning around. "You will be leaving in 30 minutes." He announced, before taking his leave.

"Wow, Superboy, you may have a brother!" M'gann smiled up at Conner. "Yeah, Supey, how do you feel about that?" Kid Flash grinned at the Kryptonian.

"There will be time for questions later, now, we have to be ready." Aqualad said, turning and smiling lightly at Conner.

"Thanks..." Conner murmured, turning to get to the Bio Ship and wait for everyone. It didn't take long before everyone was seated and the six young heroes took flight to the coordinates of the new and refined Cadmus building.

As ordered, the six split up into their respective teams, and began their mission to find and 'save' the new clone. Superboy was with Robin, Artemis and Miss Martian, and finally Aqualad with Kid Flash.

"Establishing Link, everyone connected?" Miss Martian flew above Artemis, who ran in the shadows. Everyone replied, and then Robin and Superboy went in. They soon found the level that had some of those G - Gnomes lurking around, but no sign of any human's. Aqualad and Kid Flash followed them from a far enough range, making sure that no one found out and to protect Robin and Superboy when they free'd the Clone.

Miss Martian and Artemis remained near the front, on the first floor, waiting and making sure to alert anyone if anything was coming their way.

Robin slowly crept into the room, his eyes curious, as he walked inside, releasing a soft sigh when he realized that no one else was in the Clone's room.

'Alright, we're here.' He said through their Comm. link. 'Approaching our target.' He said softly, as he and Superboy both moved quickly towards the pod.

The pod was clouded, and the two couldn't see inside. Robin quickly began hacking the system, finding that it was easier than when he, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, had free'd Superboy from Cadmus. Robin smirked, the door of the pod sliding open without problem. His grin faltered, seeing what was inside the pod.

'A... girl?' His eyes widened in shock. Superboy and Robin exchanged looks, before turning back to naked for of the clone. The girl fell from the pod, but Robin managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

'What!? A Girl? Rob, what's going on?' They could hear Kid Flash's voice loudly in their head's. 'Do you need help, anything?' Miss Martian's voice followed, dripping with worry.

'Well, she needs a blanket.' Robin replied warily, using his cape to hide her form. He wrapped it around her, and let Superboy take her. 'Alright, rendezvous back at the Ship.' Aqualad said. 'Will you two be okay?' He asked.

'Yeah.' Superboy replied, carrying the girl and following Robin back to the elevator. Without any distractions, the team safely made it back to the ship, with the clone.

Miss Martian set the Bio Ship to Auto pilot, as she stood and created a bed for the clone to lay on while they continued back to Mount Justice. She used her power to create temporary clothing for the girl, and removed the cape from her body.

The rest of the ride back to Mount Justice was surprisingly quiet. They didn't know what to say, even though they all wondered about how this girl was a clone of.

Conner picked up the girl and followed M'gann to the Medical Bay, laying her on a bed. "Alright, we have to talk to Batman." M'gann smiled lightly, giving the clone one last look before the two headed to meet with everyone else and Batman.

"Who is it? Wonder Woman?" Wally asked, blinking in confusion. "Maybe Black Canary?"

"Tch, just cause she's a girl, doesn't automatically mean that she is a clone of one!" Artemis snorted, glaring at Wally. He returned the glare, pouting.

"She's right, we don't know anything about her." Robin said, going over the information he hacked. "This doesn't say anything about her! Nothing." He frowned.

Batman silently stared, thinking. "Well, we'll just have to wait until she wakes." He said, leaving the room to go to the Med. Bay.

"He's right." Aqualad nodded, leaning against the wall in thought.

OoOoO

Her eyes opened, but quickly closed from the sudden brightness that flooded her vision. It took a few seconds to adjust, but she stilled once she heard something beside her shift. She reopened her eyes and found herself staring at a girl. The girl had green skin, and some where between red, brown, and orange, hair. Strange.

She blinked again, watching as the girl's face brightened. "She's awake! Or- your awake!" The girl cried out happily, standing quickly. Here, you could change into these, I'll be right back!" She said, giving the curious girl random materials.

The girl watched as the strange human disappeared, and looked down. "This must be clothing." She stated, and looked down at her covered form. She removed the blanket covering her, and slide the weird cupped thing on and the underwear. She covered the under garments with a t-shirt and a skirt. She sat and waited as instructed, wondering where she was.

She looked around the pale room, and back to the door. It opened, and revealed the same strange looking girl, a different girl, along with four boys, and two adults, male and female.

She frowned at the sudden growing number of human's. She backed away from her spot on the bed, as her eyes shifted to each one of them. "Heroes?" She questioned, wary of them all.

"Yeah! That's Batman, Black Canary, and these are my teammates, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis!" The strange girl introduced everyone with a smile. "Oh, and I'm M'gann, or Miss Martian." M'gann's smile widened. "Er, do you have a name?"

She shook her head, and her eyes turned to stare at Superboy. "Superboy, clone or Superman." She stated, her bright eyes burning into his equally bright blue eyes. "I am a clone of Superman." She stated.

OoOoO

"Yeah we got that." Kid flash smiled at the girl. "Though looking at her she's really hot." Kid Flash smiled but his smile faultered when Robin elbowed him into the chest.

"Ow! Dude, that hurt." Wally complained. Dick crossed his arms while Batman walked up to her.

"All of you leave the room for a moment, we would like to speak with the clone alone.." Batman ordered.

They all walked out of the room. Dick was the first to walk out, leaning against the wall.

"So Superboy how do you like your new sister?" Wally asked, grinning widely.

"..." Conner said nothing as he too leaned against the wall, across from the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash sighed. "Fine. Don't talk to me." The speedster pouted leaning against the wall.

Artemis let out a sigh as she looked at everybody else. "Where is M'gann?" She asked.

"Probably still in there." Dick answerd, casting a look at the door.

"... What are they going to do to her?" Wally asked after a long silence.

"Who know's. They will probably keep her here like Superboy." Dick replied shrugging. That was when Batman came walking out of the room.

"Robin, come here." Batman ordered as he waited by the door. Boy Wonder walked in the room to see the girl still blinking in confusion.

"From the arranges that I have made with her she will be staying with us. I don't think it's good if both Superboy and Supergirl stay at Mount Justice together. It could cause problems." Batman informed.

Robin stared at him. "Are you serious?" He asked, staring at his mentor. "Yeah, serious." He muttered.

"I've already arranged everything for her. She's already agreed for now she will be sharing a room with you until I found find a different one her." Batman said.

"What!?" Dick looked at him in shock.

"With her? But she- Why?" He fumbled with his words, then let out a sigh and looked at the ground, clearly defeated.

"You might as well tell her your name since you will be living together." Batman said to him. Robin stared at him, then looked back at the girl.

"Dick Grayson." He muttered, "And yours?" Dick crossed his arm, sizing up the girl.

"We haven't decided a name for her, better yet, why don't you name her?" Batman suggested. Robin looked at her.

"I'm not really good at naming people.." He admited as she blinked up at him with wonderous eyes.

"Why is your name a private part on a Male body?" She asked, tilting her head.

"..." Robin was silent having no idea how to answer her question, although he could feel his cheeks heat up ever so sligtly.

"Bruce, _seriously_?" Dick asked.

"Yes. Intil the new renovations are done." Bruce replied.

"Right." Dick dragged out the word. "Got it." Dick gave her a quizzicle stare, in thought.

"What would be a good name for you?" He asked walking over to her. He stared at her blue eyes and looked at her black hair.

'She is kind of cute..' He thought, shaking his head trying to refocus his thoughts.

"Well, what kind of name would you prefer?" He asked after a pause, finally collecting his thoughts.

"..Supergirl." She replied, smiling slightly.

"I guess that will do for now.." Robin said. "Unless you want to pick a name." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You will take her home tonight as I have a mission to inform everyone of what's exactly going on." Batman said, leaving the room.

"So, you will be staying with me." Dick said awkwardly, unsure of how to react.

"Hello!" M'gann smiled sweetly as she flew inside the room. "Would you like some cookies?" The martian smiled at her. Supergirl stared at her as she was pulled into a hug.

"Your so cute." M'gann smiled down at her. Robin only watched her struggle to breathe from thge obvious death grip M'gann gave her.

"Yeah. Cute." He mumbled, walking out of the room. He told the rest of the team what was going on before Wally started to complain.

"Man, when will I ever get a girl?" Wally groaned, smacking his head

"What are you talking about, KF? Supergirl isn't mine." Robin said, shooting the speedster a glare.

"Yeah, not yours. Yet." Kid Flash said, empathizing the last word.

"Not going to happen" He said, taking Supergirl's hand in his, ignoring the obvious growl that came from Conner.

"Lets go. I'll uh- take you home and show you around, I guess." Dick said while dragging her along with him.

"I can already see a beautiful relationship forming between the two of you." Kid Flash said as they dissappeared through the zeta-beam.

OoOoO

Dick brought her back to the Wayne Manor. He took her on the tour of his and Bat's house.

"This is the kitchen, obviously." He turned on the light. The kitchen was large with a huge sink and stove. The whole place was pretty spacious.

"Dick, you never answered my question." Supergirl stated. Dick looked at her, pausing the tour.

"I don't know how to answer..." He sighed walking toward the stairs after showing her the ever big dining room.

"I'll be right back." He said, rushing off then coming back in his normal clothes. He leaned against the wall.

"Still want that tour?" He asked, taking his shades off and stuffing them inside his pant's pocket.

"Yes, please." She replied polietly. Dick had spent nearly three hours giving his new room mate a complete tour of the entire house when finally they reached their bedroom.

"This will be our room for your duration of the stay- or, until Bats finishes with the renovations and gets you your own room." He said looking at how ordinary his room was, with a laptop in the corner, along with all his 'toys' and equipment.

"It's a bit ordinary.." He said watching her looking around the room with slight interest. She stared at the huge book shelf, and looked at the king sized bed.

'I wonder how long will she be staying here exactly?' He inwardly questioned himself. He was jolted out of his wonderous thoughts when she suddenly slipped on one of his books that was laying innocently on the ground.

Supergirl fell backwards, turning to catch herself before she made contact with the ground. But, Dick being Dick, he quickly suck lower than her and caught her before she could do anything.

"You should really watch where your stepping." He said to her, a prick of annoyance filling inside him.

"You should learn to put your books on your shelf." Supergirl retorted, an equal amount of annoyance written on her girlish features. Dick glared at her for a moment, before looking into her glowing blue orbs.

He quickly shook his head as he stood her up properly before letting her go.

"Well, now you know about the manor and where everything is." He sat down on his bed.

"..." She stood as Dick tried to think of something to do to kill some time.

OoOoO

Love me or Hate Me: Yey! A Young Justice story co-written with my best friend, Cutix! xD Please enjoy! And yes, Supergirl. Lol. As you may already know, I write the first parts, mostly focusing on Supergirl and Superboy, while she writes the parts with Robin~ Oh, right, sorry for the failed title.


End file.
